


Sick Bunny

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, laser guided amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Emmett gets shot by the junkie that hijacks the PRT, but the real problem is the head injuries he gets from the fall.Or the one where Emmett gets Laser Guided Amnesia
Relationships: Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	Sick Bunny

Travis couldn’t believe the poor kid had actually gotten shot on a call. Hijacked by a junkie with a gun was not what he expected to be Emmett’s first on the job major injury, both of them nearly suffocating in that storage place excluded.

No, Travis had figured it would be Emmett freezing up, or forgetting something crucial, or making some kind of mistake. Life had a funny way of proving Travis wrong. Regardless he’d come to visit Emmett a few times, once having to walk around the hospital for a half hour until the chief and Alicia left. He was there again, hoping that Emmett had finally woken up.

When he walked in, still in his work clothes he took a seat next to Emmett, dropping the small bunny plush he’d bought in the gift shop on the nightstand. It was kind of terrifying that Emmett had been out for two days, he hadn’t even been shot anywhere vital, but apparently he’d hit his head hard against both the ambo and the asphalt on his way down and they were worried about possible brain damage.

Travis was just wondering whether taking his friend’s hand might be too awkward when Alicia and Chief Dixon walked in.

“Chief!” he instantly said, standing up and moving out of the chair nearest the bed. “And Alicia.”

“Hi Travis,” Alicia answered, face sullen. “Any change?”

Travis shrugged. “Not that I can tell, but I just got here.”

Chief Dixon waltzed over and put a hand on his son’s arm. “Come on now boy, you’ve been resting long enough. It’s time to get up and get moving.” Even if Travis didn’t know Dixon he’d have been able to see the irritation in the way he spoke. The man clearly thought his son weak for not waking up right away.

There wasn’t anything he could do about that rising anger in either the father or himself so Travis stayed quiet, taking a step back and towards the door.

“I’ll just... Let the two of you have some time with him.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m sure Emmett would be happy to have his friends here.”

Alicia really was such a good person. Travis kind of hated himself for giving in and hooking up with Emmett again after he found out, but it was a weird time. And Emmett had come out to the station since then so at least he was on his way to being honest. It was clear to see why the poor probie had such a roadblock in the form of his father.

“It’s fine. I just wanted to stop by and-”

A beep silenced everyone, another followed it soon after and then a faint groan from the bed had them all on alert.

“That’s my boy! Finally waking up princess?” Chief Dixon said, smacking Emmett’s arm far more forcefully than anyone should to someone waking up from a coma.

Emmett made a soft little moan of discomfort and Travis winced, hating that the first thing he was going to see when he woke up was the face of the man ruining his life. Who, in reality, was responsible for this in the long run since he pushed Emmett to be a firefighter.

“Emmett! Oh honey, I’m so glad you’re awake!” Alicia was simultaneously giddy and sobbing.

Only a few more low groans came from Emmett, but finally his eyes began to blink open, unfocused and watery. And then, they seemed to lock onto Travis.

“Tr-” Emmett coughed, his mouth parched and throat dry. Alicia gently offered him a straw with water and he sipped, but his eyes stayed glued to his fellow firefighter.

After a few more coughs Emmett’s eyes cleared a bit and it was clear his attention was zeroed in on the man across the room. “Travis... You came... “Emmett’s smile was blinding, soft and adorable in a way that tugged at Travis heartstrings. Then Emmett stirred and moaned in pain. “I hurt...”

Chief Dixon and Alicia both stared at Travis for a moment before seeming to shake it off. Emmett was partially delirious after all, they didn’t seem that concerned yet that he had ignored them.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake kid.” Chief Dixon at least had the decency to seem relieved, even if it was probably more for his own appearances than any actual concern.

Emmett glanced up at his father, but instead of fear, or irritation or love, there was just confusion. “Do I know you?” Emmett asked, his voice still hoarse as he stared at the man, eyebrows drawn together.

“Emmett, that’s your dad!” Alicia said, her voice rising a bit, not yet panicked but on the verge.

Once again Emmett turned, and with the same look of confusion peered up at his fiancee. “Do I know you?”

“I’m your fiancee, Alicia.” “That’s Alicia, your fiancee.”

Emmett looked between the two of them, then back at Travis. “Travis, who are these people?” His voice was so genuine, so raw and sad that Travis finally took a step forward. Emmett looked like a lost puppy, or more accurately, a tony lost rabbit and Travis wasn’t sure how to deal with that.

“Uh, Emmett, this is your dad, and Alicia, your fiancee, you don’t remember them?” Travis hated to have to remind Emmett of a person that hurt him, and one Emmett himself was in the process of hurting, but he did it because, well, that’s what you had to do in a situation like this. Or he’s pretty sure it is anyway.

Emmett beckoned him closer and, while Alicia and Chief Dixon were giving him strange looks, Travis moved to his bedside. Emmett leaned in a bit, wincing at the pain, before he stage whispered “How can she be my fiancee Travis? I’m gay...”

Oh no, fuck no, Travis was not equipped to deal with this.

“I think, uh, I think that hit you your head really, um, bad,” Travis was spluttering, trying to find out what was going on and what he could say to diffuse this situation.

Chief Dixon gave a horrifying noise before storming out shouting “what the fuck did those doctors do to my boy!?”

Alicia, for her part, seemed more stunned as she stared down at her fiance. Slowly she reached for his hand, taking it and stroking ti gently. “Emmett, Emmett baby, you aren’t gay, we’re, we’re getting married...” Her voice wavered, uncertainty coloring it as her eyes caught Travis. He could see pain and confusion there mixed in with her tears.

“I’m sorry you’re… Very pretty, but I am very gay. Tell her Travis.” Emmett’s head lolled to the side, his eyes imploring Travis to have his back.

“I... I don’t… This isn’t any of my business really.”

Emmett looked crestfallen. “Travis… Why won’t you tell her? Are you mad at me?” His lip wobbled and the poor guy looked on the verge of tears.

“No, I’m not mad at you but… Emmett I… I really, really don’t know what to say.” Travis took Emmett’s hand and held it, gently stroking it in much the same way as Alicia had done. It took him a moment to realize what he was doing, but by the time he had his eyes snapped to Alicia and saw understanding there.

“I see.” Alicia stood up, her hand slowly, finger by finger, dropping away from where it had been clutching Emmett’s like a lifeline. “I’m going to go see if the nurse. Or, or the d-doctor or...” Her voice trailed off on a broken sob before she hurried out of the room.

“Did I do something wrong? Why am I in the hospital?” Emmett asked, he seemed to be more alert now, but clearly his memory was still hazy.

Travis turned back to Emmett and the open vulnerability there was kind of fucking with his head. There was something about the man that drew out his strongest emotions, desire, rage, empathy, disgust, concern. Now, bedridden, lost and broken Travis couldn’t deny how much he wanted to bundle him up and hold him until anything that could hurt Emmett disappeared.

“Emmett you got hurt, on the job. Do you remember how? Do you even remember where you work?”

Emmett seemed to think for a minute, his eyes sliding off to the side as he thought. “I was, I was driving the PRT. I think? Someone, there was a woman and she, a gun… And then pain. And I’m a firefighter. Right?”

Travis nodded, at least Emmett’s entire memory wasn’t gone, he knew Travis, he knew his job and had a vague idea of what had happened to him. “That’s good Emmett. That’s really good, I think your memory is a little messed up from hitting your head when you got shot.”

The blond’s eyes cast towards the door. “You mean… Those other two people?”

“Yes, your dad and… Your fiancee.”

Again Emmett looked stricken and confused. “But I’m gay, why would I be engaged to a woman?”

“I’ve been asking myself the same question,” Travis muttered, shaking his head. “It’s, I think it’s complicated. Just, I know you and you wouldn’t, you wouldn’t want to be saying these kinds of things in front of your dad. You don’t remember him? Chief Dixon?”

Emmett shakes his head. “I don’t think I do.” For a moment he closes his eyes, long enough Travis wonders if he hasn’t slipped back to sleep before he opens them again. “I try to think about my dad and just… I just feel pain and fear and… And shame?”

“That’s your dad alright,” Travis mumbles, but he thinks it might have been too loud because Emmett’s face falls.

Right as Chief Dixon and the doctor walk in, Emmett says “Travis, am I in the closet?”

“See what I mean? What the fuck did you do to my boy?! He doesn’t remember his fiancee, he female fiancee! He’s saying he’s gay? No son of mine would be a queer!”

“Sir, please let me just talk to the patient and assess the situation.” The doctor comes in, asking a few questions of Emmett and checking his vitals.

“You need to fix whatever you fucked up in his head. He was not gay when he came in here. This hospital, I swear!”

After a few moments the doctor seems to be satisfied and moves back to the end of the bed. “It seems like he’s doing well. he’s awake, alert, for the most part, aside from some minor memory loss, he seems to be recovering.”

“He doesn’t even remember his father! How is that recovering?”

“It can take some time sir. Temporary memory loss isn’t uncommon with head trauma.”

“And thinking he’s a queer?”

Before the doctor can answer Emmett finally pipes up again. “I’m gay. That’ not because of some injury. I’ve always been gay.”

Travis makes a cutting motion to tell Emmett to stop, but no one is paying attention to him anymore as Emmett takes a stand, figuratively at least.

“No son of mine is a fucking Faggot!” Chief Dixon roars it, lunging at Emmett who looks terrified. Both Travis and the doctor intercept him though, stopping him just before he gets his hands on his son.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down. Or I’ll have to have you escorted out of the hospital.”

“Chief, please calm down.”

“Clam down? Calm down!? My son thinks he’s a faggot and you’re all acting like it’s normal like its… Like it’s… Wait a minute, this is you isn’t it? You slipped something into his head before we got here, didn’t you you little fa-”

“Shut up!” Emmett yells this time, struggling to try to sit up and sinking back into the bed. “Dad, if that’s who you really are, I don’t know what you think you know about me, but I’m gay, and I’ve always been gay. I… I don’t know,” he stammers, blinking away tears, “I don’t know if I was afraid of you, or, or what my reasons were, but right now I’m not afraid of you, I don’t even know you, so I can say with one hundred percent certainty that I am, and have always been, a gay man.”

Travis stares at Emmett, shock and admiration warring within him. If he didn’t know better, he might even be tempted to say the emotion borders on love, but he’s not as fast and loose with his emotions as Emmett to say something like that so easily. Still, his heart beats faster watching Emmett finally stick up for himself, telling his father off.”

Chief Dixon is livid, face an angry red that’s less reminiscent of a firetruck than it is a demon. The man wags a finger at Emmett, trying to formulate words, blustering and gesturing before growling and storming out of the room.

The doctor stares after the chief for a moment before turning to Emmett and Travis. “Well, I need to run some more tests to check on how Mr. Dixon is doing,” he pauses for a moment, seeming to consider whether he should continue or not before forging ahead. “I do have to ask though… Do you know what Mr. Dixon, I guess you could say, identified as before his accident?”

Emmett looks to Travis as well and Travis sighs. “He...” His eyes meet Emmett and he smiles, a soft, simple thing. “He’s gay. But he didn’t want his father to know. Or his fiancee, but he had just came out to our coworkers at the fire station.”

That makes Emmett smile and he rests back against the bed.

The doctor nods, picking up his clipboard. “I’m going to go schedule those tests. I’d advise Mr. Dixon’s father not be let back in. Are you staying Mr.?”

“Montgomery. Travis Montgomery, and yeah I, I can stay.”

“Good, then I’ll see you in a little while Mr. Dixon.”

Travis drags the chair back over beside Emmett, and he watches the man rest his hand face up on the bed. Without hesitation he places his own in Emmett’s, feeling the man squeeze it before his eyes slip closed.

“I’m really glad at least I got to remember you...” Emmett whispers. The words stun Travis, and before he can even contemplate what to say, Emmett seems to drift off, fingers going slack in Travis’ palm.

**Author's Note:**

> No, not me giving Emmett Laser Guided Amnesia to forget his dad and his fiancée... XD
> 
> Idk if this is gonna have more chapters or what, but the idea sprang up and I had to get it out. Hope its not too ooc, I just started watching the show a few day ago.


End file.
